Los 7 pecados capitales
by Rdk
Summary: Basado en los 7 pecados capitales. Cho/Hermione. Femslash, asi que si no te gusta...no sigas.
1. Soberbia

Capitulo 1: Soberbia

Cho Chang era guapa, popular, buena estudiante y la buscadora del equipo de Ravenclaw. Se podría decir que era la típica chica por la que te giras para volver a mirarla, para asegurarte de que es real. Todos en Hogwarts sabían quien era Cho, era practicamente imposible no saberlo, cuando los alumnos se cruzaban con ella le saludaban, daba igual que la conocieras de toda la vida o no, a Cho Chang la hay que saludar, y en voz alta, nada de hacer un gesto con la mano, solo para recibir de ella un escueto "Hola" en el mejor de los casos o un gesto con la cabeza o simplemente ver como te ignoraba. Pero esa era lo de menos, porque quizás Cho, en un despiste podría bajar la guardia y saludarte.

Cho era el objetivo de mucho rumores en el colegio, aunque era inmune a ellos, es más parecia que le divertian, si había alguien lo suficientemente valiente para acercarse a ella y preguntarlo, la chica no tenía ningun problema en contestar, aunque lo hiciera de manera ambigua, aunque en su contestación no estuviera la solucion a la pregunta, porque ella era Cho Chang, era ella la que decidia hasta que punto quería que el rumor aumentase o se esfumara, era ella la que llevaba la voz cantante en su vida y por supuesto nadie podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Y ultimamente los rumores aumentaban, sobre todo los relativos a su vida privada. Que si había tenido sus más y sus menos con un Ravenclaw mayor que ella, que si en verano había probado todos los continentes y no precisamente porque viajara, y el último fue el que más dio que hablar, porque tenía nombre y apellido: Pansy Parkinson. Algunos no se lo creía, era imposible que Cho, la misma Cho que tenía loco a casi todo el colectivo masculino de Hogwarts, hubiera tenido algo con una chica, mucho menos con una Slytherin y ya impensable que esa fuera Pansy. No tenian nada en comun, bueno quizás la arrogancia, pero era una arrogancia distinta, mientras que la de Cho era soportable (hasta cierto punto) la de Pansy era para hacerle un estudio aparte. Lo peor es que ninguna de las dos lo negaba, era como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para martirizar a todo el colegio con gestos, miradas, frases y explicaciones que no aclaraban nada. Cho decía que ya era lo suficientemente mayorcita para hacer lo que quisiera y Pansy...bueno ella era una Slytherin y como tal solo se relacionaba con los de su casa, y entre ellos no se pedían explicaciones, daba igual que lo que hicieran fuera ético o no, lo hacían y punto. Y más en el caso de Pansy, que parecía contener en su cuerpo el carácter de toda una generacion de alumnos de Slytherin.

Cho nuna había acaparado tantas miradas en Hogwarts y eso era mucho decir. Era el centro de todo, como si el mundo girara a su alrededor. Eso no hubiera sido un problema si la persona en cuestion ignorase ese hecho. Pero eso no pasaba con Cho Chang, ella era perfectamente consciente de que todos la miraban, de que todos hablaban de ella y de que más gente de la habitual la saludaba. Lo sabía. Y todos sabían que lo sabía, porque caminaba con la cabeza más alta de lo normal, más estirada de lo que lo solia hacer, miraba a todos por encima del hombro como antes no lo hacía (o por lo menos no se notaba tanto) y se daba el gustazo de rechazar a dos personas al día. El único problema era que Cho no podía rechazar a quien ella quería, porque esa persona no había ido a decirle hola, es más ni siquiera la miraba. Pero eso iba a cambiar, porque ella era Cho Chang y a ella ndie la rechazaba.


	2. Envidia

Capitulo 2: Envidia

Hermione Granger. No había nadie en Hogwarts que no supiera quien era ella. Por motivos diferentes que a Cho Chang, pero la conocian. Era la biblioteca entera encerrada en el cuerpo de una chica, la amiga de Harry Potter, el Niño que Sobrevivio, la primera en levantar la mano para contestar a una pregunta de un profesor, una de las pocas (o la única) personas que había leido _Historia de_ _Hogwarts_, la única chica que antes de montarse en el Expreso de Hogwarts ya había leido mas de una vez los libros de texto de ese año, era la que controlaba todas y cada una de las situaciones en las que estaba (exceptuando sus aventuras con Harry y Ron y el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado).

Era una chica guapa, el problema es que cuando te pasas más tiempo estudiando que potenciando lo que eres, esas cosas pasan desapercibidas, aun asi toda persona medianamente normal (eso excluia a todos los Slytherin) que se preocupaba algo de sus estudios admiraba a Hermione y en ocasiones era a ella a la que recurrian cuando las dudas les superaban, daba igual que asignatura fuera (adivinación no contaba porque para ella ni siquiera era una asignatura) no había nada que la perfecta de Gryffindor no controlara. Y hablando de perfectos...¿que otra persona esta más preparada que ella para serlo? Nadie. La disciplina, el control, el cumplir las normas formaban parte de Hermione como el pelo rojizo formaba parte de todos los Weasley. Era inevitable.

Tenía muchas virtudes, era inteligente (que es distinto de ser lista), amiga de sus amigos, ayudaba a quien se lo pedía (siempre con educación), no le importaba repetir las cosas cuando le explicaba a alguien como se hacía una poción, nunca se quejaba por la cantidad de deberes simplemente los hacía y listo, siempre que se lo pedían ayudaba a Harry y a Ron con sus deberes, respetaba escrupulosamente las reglas (excepto ese desliz en 5º cuando fue la pionera a la hora de fundar el E.D) y a no ser que estuviera en epoca de examenes siempre tenìa una sonrisa o una palabra amable para todo el mundo (exceptuando a los Slytherin...otra vez)

Y como todo el que tiene virtudes tiene defectos, Hermione no iba a ser una excepción. Era extremadamente perfeccionista, detestaba la mala letra de Ron porque tenía que pasar más tiempo interpretando lo que leia que corrigiendo las cosas, no le gustaba que Harry dejase las cosas para el ultimo momento, necesitaba que todo en su vida estuviera perfectamente planeado y aunque no era posible intentaba que su vida estuviera estructurada. Tampoco le gustaba que le interrogaran sobre su vida amorosa porque era una estupidez, en su lista de prioridades, el enamorarse no ocupaba los primeros puestos. Odiaba a los Slytherin, no lo decia en voz alta pero lo pensaba, y a su estupida obsesion por ser un _Sangre Limpia_, ella no lo era y estaba orgullosa, porque sabia que con un movimiento de varita les hubiera mandado a todos a Siberia. Tambien era impaciente, le ponia de los nervios tener que esperar por la gente. Y aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, ultimamente la envidia empezaba a aparecer en su vida.

No era algo exagerado, ni algo por lo que preocuparse, pero ahi estaba. Envidia. Y no por cualquier persona en concreto, era por Cho Chang. La envidiaba porque era popular, pero no en el sentido vanidoso de la palabra, era que Cho contaba para los demas, para todos los demas, mientras que ella contaba para Harry, Ron, Ginny y pocas personas más. O al menos eso pensaba ella. Porque otra cosa no, pero eso de pensar lo hacía a menudo. Porque era Hermione Granger.

**NdA:** En el otro capitulo no pude dejar nota porque todavia no controlaba demasiado bien esto de publicar, pero ya le voy cogiendo la mecanica. =)

No os corteis a la hora de dejar reviews, bueno para subirme la moral y malos para intentar mejorar en lo siguientes.

**alastor82: **aparte de Hermione pocas personas se me ocurren que parezcan inmunes a los encantos de Cho ;)

**chapiscruz:** me alegro de que te haya gustado el primer capitulo. No dudes en comentar lo siguientes! :)


	3. Pereza

**Disclaimer:** Todos los nombres, lugares, objetos y demas cosas que reconozcais han salido de la maravillosa mente de JKR, el resto son los desvarios de la mia. =)

* * *

**Pereza**

Vaguear. Relajarse. Despreocuparse. Aplazar. Copiar. Saltarse clases. Hacer trampa.

Todo esto era incompatible con un Ravenclaw. O al menos eso era lo que todos pensaban. Ellos eran los inteligentes, solo ellos tenian que responder a un acertijo para poder entrar en su Sala Comun, los demas mortales ya hacían suficiente recordando una contraseña. Por eso nadie imaginaba que un Ravenclaw estuviera en una biblioteca por un tema ajeno a las asignaturas de Hogwarts, y mucho menos por un interes amoroso. Pero asi era. Cho Chang en la biblioteca por un tema que nada tenia que ver con sus deberes de esa semana.

Sabía que la biblioteca era el unico lugar en el que ella estaría dia si, dia tambien. Estaba segura al cien por cien, era imposible fallar. Y si, esperaba a una chica. El nuevo interes de Cho, la unica persona en todo Hogwarts que parecía inmune a sus encantos. Y como a Cho le gustan los retos, se fijo en ella, aunque ella no se fijara en Cho, aunque ella la considerase frívola y más preocupada por la temporada Otoño-invierno de las tunicas de Madam Malkin que por los resultados de sus examenes. Al menos había una cosa buena, ella no la consideraba tonta, era imposible, era una Ravenclaw, llevaban la inteligencia pintada en la cara con una brocha gorda.

Y Cho no se había confundido. Llevaba diez minutos en la biblioteca y apareció ella. Cargada con una mochila que parecia que iba a reventar en cualquier momento. Para suerte de Cho se sento en una mesa vacía que estaba relativamente cerca de la de ella. Cuando miro hacia ella la saludo y ella le devolvio el saludo. Aunque no fueran amigas intimas, ella era educada. Nunca le negaba el saludo a nadie (bueno quizas a los Slytherin). Vió como sacaba todos lo libros de un estante, los observaba atenta y si no le servian para nada los volvia a dejar perfectamente colocados en sus estantes otra vez. Madam Prince la debía de adorar. Y Cho tambien la adoraba. Aunque ella aun no lo supiera.

Se paso las horas mirandola, viendo como ella estudiaba, escribia, leia, copiaba. Para Cho no existia nada mas que ella. Ni siquiera los deberes que le había puesto Snape esa tarde, ni el examen que tenía al dia siguiente de Transformaciones. Solo ella. No veía a nadie más. Solo se preocupaba de que su cara no reflejara el atontamiento que reinaba en ella, porque sino pareceria estupida. Y eso no podía pasar, porque ella era Cho Chang, la chica más popular de Hogwarts.

De vez en cuando, su mirada se cruzaba con la de ella. Cho ni se molestaba en desviar sus ojos de ella y eso parecía molestarle, porque Cho creyó ver como se iba enfadando por momentos y eso lejos de persuadirla para irse de la biblioteca le hacía seguir allí sentada, mirandola, como si quisiera memorizar cada detalle de su cara, de su cuerpo, de sus gestos. No es que no quisiera ponerse a estudiar, es que simplemente no podía concentrarse. No cuando ella estaba a tan poca distancia de Cho, tan poca que le dolía no poder caminar cuatro pasos y sentarse a su lado. Asi que se contento con observarla desde la distancia. De momento con eso valia. Pero a ella le molestaba, estaba enfadada porque cada vez que levantaba la vista se encontraba con lo ojos de Cho.

Cuando no pudo más, coloco los libros en los estantes, metio sus cosas en la mochila y se alejo, estaba enfadada porque ni siquiera le dijo adios a Cho. Pero eso a Cho no le importaba, porque había estado toda una tarde sin hacer otra cosa que mirarla. A ella. Por eso que ella estuviera molesta le daba igual, Cho sabía que el enfado no le duraria mucho tiempo, porque ella era así, no estaba enfadada con la gente mas de dos dias. Y eso era una de las cosas que le gustaba de ella a Cho. Aunque siendo sinceros a Cho le gustaba todo de Hermione Granger.

* * *

**NdA: **Dos capitulos en una misma semana, pero no os acostumbreis =). He intentado darle un pecado a cada una, de manera que tienen 3 propios y 1 compartido (una caja de bombones a quien acierte cual es) creo que he atinado bastante a la hora de darle a cada una el suyo, pero si no lo creeis asi, escribirlo en los reviews. De los 7 capitulos ya tengo 6 terminados, la verdad es que el ultimo me esta costando un poco, pero al final lo acabare seguro!!

**alastor82:** gracias por seguir leyendo, yo la verdad es que no tengo un personaje favorito, siendo sinceros tengo 3, me es imposible elegir uno nada mas jajaja. =)

**fabytavmp: **me alegro de que te gustaran los dos primeros capitulos, espero que los 5 siguientes tambien y sino es asi, hazmelo saber!!


	4. Ira

**Disclaimer: **Todos los nombres, lugares, objetos y demas cosas que reconozcais han salido de la maravillosa mente de JKR, el resto son los desvarios de la mia. =)

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Ira**

Cuando Hermione termino sus clases de la tarde, se fue andando (algunos dirian que corriendo) a la biblioteca. Tenia muchos deberes y quería adelantar algo de materia y si queria hacer esas dos cosas la Sala Comun no era el mejor destino posible. Cuando llego a la biblioteca saludo a Madam Prince y a alguna otra persona conocida que en el momento que pasaba ella coincidio que no estaban estudiando. No había demasiada gente ese día, asi que se fue en busca de su mesa favorita, una que estaba cerca de la ventana y le llegaba mucha luz. Cuando llego y posó su mochila, esa que cada viaje que hacía parecía el ultimo, sintio como alguien la miraba. Levanto la vista y comprobo si estaba confundida. No lo estaba. Vio a Cho Chang, a escasos dos metros de ella. La estaba mirando, o eso le parecía a Hermione, asi que la saludó y Cho le devolvio el saludo. Asi que Hermione confirmo que la Ravenclaw la estaba mirando.

Se puso a buscar los libros que necesitaba para hacer la redaccion que le habían puesto en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, intento concentrarse en su trabajo pero no podía, porque esa sensación de ser observada no se iba. _Es imposible que Cho siga mirandome_. Pero se equivocaba. Hermione levanto la vista del libro y se encontro con los ojos de Cho, que ni se imuto cuando la miro. Eso no le gustaba. No porque fuera Cho. Si eso pasara en otro lugar en otra circunstancia a Hermione probablemente no le importaria, pero cuando necesitaba estudiar, el que la miraran fijamente no ayudaba. Aun asi intento ignorar al mundo y centrarse en lo que tenia delante.

Decir que lo logro, seria engañarse. Porque cada poco sus ojos se desviaban del libro para mirar a Cho, concretamente para mirar si Cho la seguia mirando. Y todas la veces que lo hizo comprobo que asi era. Y eso hacía que Hermione se enfadara más. No sabía si era por el hecho de estar siendo observada o porque quería algo más de Cho. El que la mirase no era suficiente. Quería que la Ravenclaw se levantase y caminara hacia ella y... Da igual, porque eso no estaba pasando y probablemente no pasaría nunca. Y eso hizo que la perfecta de Gryffindor se enfadara más. Antes de volver al pergamino que tenia delante miro otra vez a Cho. Solo para encontrarse con sus ojos una vez más.

Era inutil. Llevaba escrito medio pergamino y solo habia escrito tonterias. Y era culpa de Cho y de su mirada, que parecía examinar cada movimiento de Hermione. Cuando levanto la mirada por trigesimo novena vez, se volvio a encontrar con los ojos de Cho, aquello ya no era habitual, que Cho Chang la mirara durante toda una tarde no era habitual. Y Hermione estaba exasperada, y seguia sin saber si era porque Cho la miraba o porque Cho _solo_ la estaba mirando. Estaba enfadada. Asi que en vez de forzar la situacion, devolvio los libros al estante correspondiente, metio sus cosas en la mochila y salio hecha una furia de la biblioteca.

Cuando llego a la Sala Comun, varias personas se giraron al ver como la perfecta de Gryffindor entraba echando fuego por los ojos, cuando llegó a la habitación y lanzo su mochila a una esquina, se enfado más porque comprendió que habia salido de esa manera de la biblioteca porque alguien _solo_ la estaba mirando.

* * *

**NdA:** un capitulo más, ya va quedando menos para terminar. No se si realmente este capitulo me ha quedado mas corto que los otros o es impresión mía, en cualquier caso espero que os guste. =)

**fabytamp:** jajaja aun no te digo si has ganado la caja de bombones, pero lo sabras dentro de poco. Gracias por seguir leyendo ;)


	5. Gula

**Disclaimer: **Ya sabeis que yodos los nombres, lugares, objetos y demas cosas que reconozcais han salido de la maravillosa mente de JKR, el resto son los desvarios de la mia. =)

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Gula**

Cuando las cosas no salian como Cho queria que salieran se refugiaba en los dulces. Cualquier dulce era bienvenido y ultimamente Cho daba la bienvenida cada dos por tres. La causante de la hospitalidad que la Ravenclaw brindaba al chocolate era Hermione Granger. Desde el episodio de la biblioteca, Cho había podido acercarse un poco más a la chica y esta no oponía resistencia, pero cuando estaban juntas Cho la notaba un poco tensa y no sabía porque, era algo que escapaba a su control, no estaba planeado que saliera asi. Cho quería que las cosas con Hermione fueran surgiendo, no a la velocidad de la luz pero tampoco con una lentitud que asustaba, y precisamente eso era lo que estaba pasando. Porque aunque su relacion con ella había avanzado no era lo suficiente, había habido alguna caricia despistada, alguna frase con doble sentido, pero nada más. Asi que para evitar un ataque de nervios, Cho se refugiaba en el chocolate, en los pasteles y en solo Merlín sabe que otros dulces.

Pero no solo de dulce vive el hombre (mujer en este caso) y como todos sabemos, el mejor sustitutivo del chocolate es el ¿amor? ¿sexo? ¿una mezcla de ambos? Si, una mezcla de ambos era lo que Cho quería, el problema es que quería que ambos fueran con la misma persona y eso, de momento, era imposible. Pero ella era Cho Chang y si quería algo con alguien lo iba a tener, asi que de un dia para otro pasó de rechazar a cinco personas a la semana y aceptar a uno cada dos días. Le daba igual que fueran de Ravenclaw que de Hufflepuff, a los unicos que seguia rechazando era a los Slytherin, si ya le costaba estar en la misma clase que ellos, entonces no hablemos de ser "algo más".

No se escondía, no disimulaba, le daba igual besar al chico del dia en un rincon oscuro del colegio que en medio de los jardines. Y esa actitud tenia una finalidad. Los celos.

Porque si hay algo en este mundo que hace que alguien reaccione son los celos. Y era lo que Cho pretendía. Que Hermione Granger se pusiera celosa. Y si para que eso ocurriera, tenía que besar a medio colegio (dicho asi, parece más grave de lo que en realidad es) pues lo hacía. No es que quisiera hacerlo, es que sabía que era la unica manera de obtener lo que quería de Hermione. Queria una reaccion, una mirada, algo, lo que fuera, pero que fuese lo bastante claro como para saber si tenia alguna opcion con ella o estaba haciendo el imbecil y tirando por los suelos su reputación para nada.

Y al parecer el plan de Cho consiguió el efecto deseado. Un viernes, al terminar las clases, se fue con su chico del dia a la biblioteca, sabía que ella estaria alli, siempre lo estaba. Se sento en frente de ella. Hermione tenía que verla con otra persona y sin duda la vio. Ella y media biblioteca. No hacía falta que hicieran nada escandaloso, porque cuando un chico posa su mano en el muslo de Cho y le susurra cualquier zalamería al oído, todo el mundo sabe para lo que es.

Pero si Cho esta más pendiente de lo que pasaba en la mesa de enfrente que de lo que pasa bajo su falda es que algo oculta. Y Hermione reacciono. Levanto la vista del libro, vio el espectaculo que tenia en frente y noto como el gusanito de los celos se revolvia dentro de ella. Intento apartar la mirada, pero no pudo. Porque alli estaba Cho, analizandola con sus ojos negros. Como si estuviera comiendosela con la mirada. Y realmente era asi. Porque ultimamente Cho tenía hambre. Un hambre que solo un león podía calmar.

* * *

**NdA:** Otro capitulo mas para la saca, ya va quedando menos para terminar. Siento que lo capitulos sean tan cortos, la verdad que en el word parecen más largos. Aprovecho para hacerme propaganda y os comento que he escrito otra historia Cho/Hermione, la encontrareis en mi perfil. Un beso

**favytavmp:** ya te queda menos para saber si te tengo que mandar la caja de bombones =)

**alastor82:** jajaja me alegra que veas señales, ¿que sería de nosotrs sin las señales?


	6. Avaricia

**Disclaimer: lo de siempre, todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JKR.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

** Avaricia**

Las prioridades de Hermione habían cambiado y mucho, pero eso no significaba que el resto del cuerpo estudiantil de Hogwarts tuviera que enterarse, por mucho que Lavender y Parvati insistieran en sus interrogatorios. La causante de ese cambio significativo en la vida de Hermione era Cho Chang, ella y su voz, sus gestos, su cuerpo (y que cuerpo) y el interés que demostraba por la perfecta de Gryffindor. Ese día en la biblioteca solo fue el primero de muchos, era raro el día que Hermione no veía a Cho en la biblioteca, aunque tenía que esperar a que apareciera, no tenía que levantar la vista para saber que era ella, ya conocía el sonido de las pisadas de Cho perfectamente, era una melodía que no todos sabían apreciar, ahí donde los demás oían pasos, Hermione escuchaba todas y cada una de las notas de una sinfonía.

Últimamente compartía más tiempo del habitual con Cho. Siempre en la biblioteca y siempre era Cho la primera en acercarse, al principio era para preguntarle por un libro, despues con alguna duda de clase y al final por el unico interes de preguntarle que tal le había ido el día. Y eso a Hermione le gustaba, pero le gustaba porque era Cho la que le interrogaba por las tardes, si hubiera sido otra persona seguramente ya hubiera hecho algo para evitarle. Pero le gustaba estar en compañía de Cho, sobre todo desde el día que le acaricio la mano, no sabría decir si lo hizo queriendo o no, pero lo hizo. Era un juego, al que jugaban las dos, que si te has manchado de tinta la mejilla, que si tienes un mechon de pelo rebelde. Era divertido, pero Hermione queria algo mas, el problema es que no sabía si Cho tambien queria algo más.

Pero el juego termino cuando Cho quiso. Cambió a Hermione y a la biblioteca por la compañía de otros. Chicos, para ser mas exactos. Y eso hacía enfermar a Hermione, porque quería a Cho para ella, la quería en la biblioteca y en los jardines, cuando tenian examen al dia siguiente y cuando no. Quería que el juego que habían empezado en aquella mesa de la biblioteca continuara y que alguna día dejara de ser un juego, algo ficticio para convertirse en algo real. No queria tocarle la mejilla a Cho con la escusa de que la tenía sucia por culpa de la tinta, quería hacerlo porque si, porque le daba la gana y no quería tener que dar una explicacion. No quería conformarse con que Cho le apartase un mechon de pelo de la cara, quería algo mas. La quería a ella. Sin excusas.

Lo peor fue cuando Hermione vio como Cho y el chico de ese dia se sentaban en frente de ella en la biblioteca. No los miro, lo primero porque no le hacía falta para saber que era Cho y un chico y lo segundo porque no quería mirarlos. Escuchar sus voces y sus risas ya era suficiente, no tenia ni queria saber más. Pero al final la curiosidad puede más que cualquier cosa y levanto la vista y en el mismo momento deseo no haberlo hecho, deseo que alguien le lanzara una maldicion _Imperius_ y le obligara a mirar solo al libro que tenia delante, porque lo siguiente que vio fue al _"estupido"_ amigo de Cho con su mano por debajo de su falda y diciendole cualquier chorrada al oido. Tambien vio a Cho, pero en vez de estar pendiente de su amigo, estaba mirandola, a ella, a Hermione Granger. Y eso no lo entendia, que estuviera más pendiente de ella que de lo que pasaba bajo su falda.

Y eso era suficiente, Hermione no necesitaba ver más, ni ahora ni más tarde ni nunca. Decidio que ahora le tocaba a ella. Porque consideraba que Cho era suya, por derecho, y nadie toca nada de Hermione Granger sin su permiso y menos si es a Cho Chang.

* * *

**NdA: **realmente me fastidia que los capitulos se qden tan cortitos cuando los subo aqui, pero bueno, prometo que el proximo (y ultimo) sera mas largo. Gracias por seguir leyendo!! =)


	7. Lujuria

**Diaclaimer: **lo de siempre, nada me pertenece y bla bla bla....

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**Lujuria**

El juego ya había durado bastante o por lo menos lo suficiente para que Hermione reaccionara. Tenía que hablar con Cho, de lo que sentía por ella y saber si Cho tambien lo sentía y si no era asi, Hermione siempre podría usar su talento para las pociones y elaborar una para que Cho se olvidara de ese episodio de su vida, aunque despues Hermione no fuera capaz de mirarla a la cara sin pensar _"En que coño estaba pensando cuando te dije que te queria"_, pero afortunadamente no estaba en esa parte de la historia, estaba en la parte en la que decidia cual era la mejor forma de hablar con Cho o de actuar directamente porque siendo sinceros a Hermione le cuesta mucho explicarse cuando habla de sus sentimientos, siempre podría usar analogias, utilizar ingredientes de pociones como si fuera lo que sentia, eso si era una buena idea. Bueno no, como idea era horrible, lo primero porque seguramente Cho no se enteraria de nada y lo segundo porque Hermione tampoco se iba a enterar y empezaria a divagar y al final acabaria hablando de cualquier cosa menos de lo que realmente le importaba.

Lo unico que tenia claro es que tenía que quedar con ella, en un lugar en el que no hubiera mucha gente, porque si Cho queria gritarle asi no se enteraria nadie y si no era asi, pues un poco de intimidad iba a ser muy bien recibida. Podría pedirle consejo a Ginny sobre cual sería el mejor sitio, pero eso implicaria un interrogatorio a fondo por parte de su amiga y Hermione no queria mentirle pero tampoco quería contarselo todo, asi que aparto la idea, tambien podía hablar con Harry, el sabía mantener un secreto, pero la primera impresion seria un grito diciendo _"¿Pero que me estas diciendo?"_ y eso sería suficiente para acaparar la atencion de toda la Sala Comun de Gryffindor y eso era lo ultimo que quería y luego estaba Ron, pero era imposible, si ya se enfadaba cuando veia a su hermana con algun chico, Hermione no queria imaginarse como reaccionaria cuando le dijera lo suyo. Era un problema, porque lo que tenía entre las manos no eran las instrucciones para tranformar un pajaro en una tetera que silbaba, lo que tenía era una situacion que no sabía manejar.

Cuando su cerebro ya estaba al borde de un ataque, una lechuza cruzo el Gran Comedor y se paro delante de ella, Hermione se fijo que la lechuza iba acompañada de un sobre que era para ella. Cuando lo abrio el corazon le dio un vuelco, solo eran tres líneas, escritas con una caligrafía digna de ser expuesta, igual que su dueña.

_Tenemos que hablar_

_A la hora de la cena, cuando salga del Gran Comedor, sígueme_

_Cho_

Cuando termino de leer la carta, Hermione sintio tres cosas una por cada linea de la carta, la primera alivio, porque no había tenido que dar el primer paso, la segunda frustracion porque despues de dos horas dandole vueltas a la cabeza no había sido capaz de expresar lo que queria y menos en tres lines como había hecho Cho y por ultimo sintio un nerviosismo impropio de ella, porque no todos los días Cho Chang quiere hablar contigo y te lo dice vía lechuza. Ahora tenía que pensar si iba a seguirla o no, porque tenia claro lo que ella queria decirle, pero no sabia de que quería hablar Cho con ella.

* * *

_Tiene que venir_, penso Cho despues de mandar la lechuza,_ es imposible que no venga, es una Gryffindor, si hay gente con agallas en este mundo son ellos._

Salio de la lechuceria más nerviosa que cuando había entrado, quería hablar con Hermione y como era casi imposible encontrarla sola sin que estuviera haciendo nada, Cho se decidio por mandarle una lechuza. _Rapidas, sencillas y practicas_, penso Cho.

Y eso era lo que necesitaba, algo rapido, sencillo y practico. Y su mensaje lo era. Decia lo que queria y cuando lo queria. _"Tenia que haberle puesto algo asi como, un beso, o un abrazo. O bueno no, porque igual no lo ve habitual...o si..no se, da igual"_

En realidad no daba igual, en la cabeza de Cho el mensaje sonaba bien, no era una orden o eso pensaba, aunque igual Hermione si lo interpretaba como una orden y eso no era bueno, quería hablar con ella pero sin que se sintiera obligada. _"Deberia mandarle otra lechuza para aclararselo... no, mejor no porque pensara que soy estupida y eso no me ayuda"_

La cabeza de Cho estaba trabajando tanto o más como cuando McGonagall le ponía deberes, antes penso que hablar con Hermione era lo mejor que podia hacer pero ahora no estaba segura, igual era mejor esperar, pero siendo sinceros no podía esperar, porque lo que antes era un simple encaprichamiento ahora era algo que necesitaba. Necesitaba estar con ella, ser parte de ella y le daba igual el resto del mundo. Lo tenia claro, pero aun asi habia algo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Y si no va? _"Vendra. Tiene que venir. Lo necesito"_

* * *

"_Oye Cho ¿sabias que Harry esta saliendo con Ginny?, pues tu y yo podiamos hacer lo mismo... No, creo que mencionar a Harry no seria una buena idea...Cho ultimamente hemos compartido mas tiempo del habitual y creo que... No, nada de creer, Hermione no lo crees, lo sabes...Cho me gustas y si yo te gusto no se porque sigo hablando...Si asi, eso esta bien, con decisión. Ahora tengo que elegir el tono que voy a usar..."_

Hermione llevaba practicando frases y tonos de voz desde que recibio la carta de Cho. Necesitaba un plan, toda su rutina diaria estaba mas o menos planeada, asi que Hermione no queria que lo de Cho fuese una excepcion, pero para su desgracia, lo era. Si hubiera sido una excepcion pequeña, podría hacer la vista gorda, saber que estaba alli y hacer como que no, pero es que no era diminuta, no tenia un tamaño ni siquiera normal, era algo grande, enorme, imposible ignorarlo. Cuando se acerco la hora de bajar al Gran Comedor para cenar, Hermione ya tenia la frase y el tono de voz adecuados, encontrar las dos cosas le habia llevado casi dos horas pero al final las tenia y eso era lo importante. Aunque cuando salio de la Sala Comun de Gryffindor le dio la impresion de que había estado perdiendo el tiempo como nunca lo había hecho.

* * *

"_¿Que hago? Me pongo a hablar sin que tenga la oportunidad de preguntar o actuo directamente. Hablar es bueno, si la gente lleva siglos haciendolo sera por algo y asi se hace un esquema general de lo que pasa...Claro que despues tiene la opcion de gritarme y en el peor de los casos puede coger la varita...Mejor actuo, eso se me da bien, es mas practico, mas directo y más sencillo...Aunque tambien puede gritar y usar la varita...¿Pero quien me mandaria a mi mandarle una carta?"_

Aquel ataque de inseguridad no era normal en Cho. Nunca le habia pasado eso y ese dia era el peor para que fuera el primero. A medida que se acercaba la hora de la cena, los nervios, la inseguridad y la impresion de que estaba haciendo una estupidez del tamaño de un hipogrifo aumentaban y lo peor era que no podia echarse atrás. Pero siendo sinceros y aunque el estado de Cho no era el normal, ella no queria echarse atrás. Asi que se dirigio al Gran Comedor decidida, con la cabeza alta e intentando disimular el tembleque que le acompañaba desde que abandono la lechuceria esa tarde.

* * *

Si había una persona más nerviosa que Cho esa noche en Hogwarts, era sin duda Hermione. Cuando entro en el Gran Comedor se sento de manera que la mesa de Ravenclaw quedase en frente de ella, asi podría ver cuando Cho se levantaba. Cuando Cho entro en el Gran Comedor, busco a Hermione con la mirada pero sin llegar a detenerse en ningun lado en concreto, busco un sitio desde el que veia sin problemas a la perfecta de Gryffindor y viceversa. Ahora solo tenia que esperar al momento oportuno para levantarse. _"Pero me levanto y a donde voy. ¡Mierda! Tenia que haber pensado eso antes"_. Y tanto que tenia que haberlo hecho, sobre todo porque tener a Hermione Granger mirandote fijamente no ayudaba a ello, pero inconscientemente lo hizo, porque a Cho se le encendio esa bombillita que tiene todo el mundo en la cabeza y supo perfectamente a donde tenia que ir. Cuando la cena apareció en las mesas, todo el mundo se puso a comer, exceptuando dos personas (no imagino quienes pueden ser...) que eran incapaces de pensar en comida, a los diez minutos, Cho tomó la decisión de levantarse:

"_Vale, creo que va siendo hora de que me levante. Piernas no me falleis ahora"_

Cho cerro lo ojos, inspiro despacio y se levanto sin decir ni una palabra. Se fijo si Hermione la estaba viendo, cuando lo confirmo se dirigio a la puerta.

-Os veo en la Sala Comun, es que se me ha olvidado algo – dijo Hermione al tiempo que se levantaba.

Una excusa para sus amigos, simple, pero efectiva y necesaria. Porque no era propio de Hermione desaparecer en mitad de la cena si no había ningun examen importante a la vista. Cuando se levanto, por alguna razon desconocida los nervios disminuyeron (porque si decimos que desaparecieron seria mentir) y cuando salio, vio a Cho esperandola en lo alto de las escaleras, antes de poder decirle nada, la Ravenclaw echo a andar. No iba corriendo, pero tampoco iba disfrutando de la piedra de las paredes del colegio, Hermione la seguia a cierta distancia preguntandose a donde iria. _"¿Que pretende?¿Hacer un tour por Hogwarts?"_ Pero Cho no tenía ningun interes en recorrer todo el colegio, solo necesitaba recorrer lo justo y necesario para llegar a donde queria. No se detuvo en ningun momento, pero cuando llegaron al destino que Cho había pensado, Hermione no pudo evitar pararse en la puerta durante un momento y esbozar una timida sonrisa. _"¿La biblioteca?"_. Quizás hubiera sido mejor ir a la Sala de los Menesteres, pero la biblioteca era especial. Todo empezo alli y lo que sea que fuera a pasar tendria que ser alli tambien.

Cuando Hermione reacciono, Cho ya no estaba en su campo de vision, asi que se adentro en la biblioteca en su busca, la llamaba en susurros y estaba pendiente de los sonidos, por si alguno le indicaba donde estaba Cho. Estaba con la varita en alto para iluminar toda la biblioteca, pero no hizo falta, porque sintio como una mano agarraba la suya y tiraba de ella. Lo siguiente que Hermione sintio fue como un brazo le rodeaba la cintura, una mano le sujetaba la muñeca de la mano en la que tenía la varita y unos labios sobre los de ella. Al principio no pudo reaccionar porque aunque eso era lo que quería, no estaba preparada para que sucediera tan de repente, pero cuando fue consciente de que era Cho la que la estaba besando, decidio desconectar del mundo exterior y dejarse llevar. Cuando Cho se separo se quedo mirando a Hermione fijamente, esperando una reaccion por su parte, pero la perfecta no podía hablar, y eso era culpa de Cho. De Cho y de su beso, su simple beso que decía sin necesidad de hablar todo lo que Hermione necesitaba saber.

-No estaba segura de si era mejor hablar contigo o pasar directamente a la accion.

Hablar. Por culpa de ese verbo habían estado nerviosas, indecisas e inseguras no solo ese dia, sino varios. Por culpa de querer hablar, habían estado toda la tarde enfrente de un espejo, ensayando frases que decir. Por culpa de no querer hacerlo antes Cho había querido intentar poner celosa a Hermione y Hermione había querido intentar ignorar a Cho. Y todo por culpa de no saber si hablar o no. Pero ahora no sería un problema, porque ninguna de las dos querian hablar, porque no lo necesitaban, porque Cho había dado el primer paso y Hermione no iba a dudar en dar el siguiente.

-Hablar esta sobrevalorado.

Y sujetando la tunica de Cho, la acerco a ella y la beso, como no había besado a nadie hasta ahora. Diciendole con ese beso que quería lo mismo que ella, que había conseguido que se pusiera celosa y que habia sido un acierto que hubiera pasado a la practica saltandose la teoria y que Hermione pensara eso, era un acontecimiento que no se podia obviar.

Y es que incluso Hermione Granger sabe que hay besos que dicen todo lo que el vocabulario muggle es incapaz de expresar.

* * *

**NdA**: Este capitulo me ha quedado visiblemente mas largo que los otros 6 (¡¡Bien!!) y la verdad es que no se si llega a las espectativas que teniais pero me ha costado dios y ayuda decidir como escribirlo, tenia muchas ideas pero no sabía como trasladarlas. Tampoco quería que en el primer encuentro serio que tenian Cho y Hermione se desmadraran, porque no se vosotrs pero yo no me imagino a Hermione haciendolo, vale que el pecado capital es la lujuria y todos imaginamos algo mas que unos simples besos, pero es que no creía que fuera a quedar bien en la historia por la manera en la que la empece. (Aunque yo en ningun momento digo que se marchan de la biblioteca y la imaginacion de cada uno es libre ;) o no?)

Pero para eso estais vosotros, para juzgar y decirme que os ha parecido. A los que esperabais más lo siento mucho, pero vuelvo a repetir que me parece una forma bonita (y razonable) de acabar. Ademas que siempre hay la posibilidad de continuar con la historia o hacer otra ;)

**fabytavmp: **dame una dirección para enviarte la caja de bombones, te los mereces!! jajaja

**alastor82: **ya sabemos como es Hermione, a la chica le cuesta espabilarse, pero lo bueno es que al final lo hace.

**sumary: **gracias por comentar, me alegra que te gustara la historia, espero que este final este a la altura de lo que esperabas.

**KazuU:** a mi tambien me ha fastidiado que los capitulos se hayan quedado tan cortos, lo tengo en cuenta para las proximas historias.

**chapiscruz:** espero que te haya gustado este ultimo capitulo

Muchas gracias a todos/as por leer hasta el final, y por supuesto por dejar reviews. Un beso y hasta la próxima historia =)


End file.
